


In a Mood

by rachfielden_xo



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Candy, Dessert & Sweets, Gen, Milkshakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachfielden_xo/pseuds/rachfielden_xo
Summary: Ages for the bros in this short story:Scott - 14Virgil - 13
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	In a Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Ages for the bros in this short story:
> 
> Scott - 14
> 
> Virgil - 13

Scott was in a mood.

A bad mood.

And that said a lot for Virgil.

Whenever Scott was in a mood, he would stomp to his bedroom, hide under the duvet and wait for his brothers to give him his favourite snacks. Whenever Scott was mad or just in a bad mood, he got hungry and mean.

Because they lived in the small Kansas town, Virgil would grab some money out of his dad’s wallet and rush out to the corner shop. Virgil bought many treats that included flaming hot Cheetos, Oreos, Maryland cookies and to wash it all down; a strawberry milkshake.

Once he got home, he took his shoes off and dashed upstairs before Dad knew about anything. How could he? He was locked in the office most of the time.

“Scott?” Virgil knocked on the bedroom door.

“Go away!” Came the angry response.

“Scott, it’s me, Virgil. I’ve brought you candy.”

Virgil threw the packet of flaming hot Cheetos onto the mattress. Scott’s hand reached out and felt around for them. As soon as he touched the packet, the Cheetos were pulled under the duvet.

Scott didn’t come out of his hiding place which meant that he wasn’t satisfied.

Maryland Cookies were next. Again, they were pulled under but Scott still didn’t come out.

“Oh my God,” Virgil laughed. “Scott.” He threw the packet of Oreos.

Still no movement.

“OK, Scott, I bought you your favourite milkshake.”

That did it.

Scott yanked the covers off his head and Virgil saw he had a massive grin on his face. “Thank you.”

“Finally!” Virgil sighed in relief.


End file.
